The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to heat dissipation for electronic devices. Heatsinks are commonly used to dissipate heat from electronic components and devices that generate excessive heat. A typical heatsink is made from a thermally conductive material such as aluminum, copper, steel, and alloys thereof. The heatsink is thermally coupled to the component or device that is being protected. For example, the heatsink may be disposed against a flat surface of the component or device. Heat that is transferred from the component or device to the heatsink is dissipated into the air or a liquid coolant. The heatsink may have significant mass and features that increase the heat-dissipating surface area within a given form factor. For example, the heatsink may be relatively heavy and include arrays of cooling fins.
Aluminum printed circuit boards are also known. An aluminum printed circuit board may include a copper circuit layer that is separated from an aluminum substrate layer by a thin dielectric layer. The aluminum substrate layer conducts heat more efficiently than FR-4 and other conventional epoxy-fiberglass substrates. The aluminum substrate layer may be coupled to a heatsink.